This invention relates to mechanical apparatus for lifting and lowering heavy objects from one level to another and, more particularly, to such apparatus for lifting and lowering oxygen tanks stored in elevated compartments of emergency vehicles.
Moving heavy objects by hand requires that special care be exercised in order to avoid physical strain, especially to the back. For many applications where large numbers of items are to be moved mechanical apparatus, such as fork lifts and the like, have been devised to facilitate moving boxes of goods, machinery, and other heavy objects. In the field of emergency first aid, however, heavy oxygen tanks are still manually lifted to and from elevated storage compartments in, for example, a van-like ambulance. Oxygen tanks are particularly heavy and, under such circumstances, present a twofold problem when being moved: physical strain to the ambulance personnel, particularly women, and the danger of explosion if the tank is dropped and oxygen leaks out.
Due to the limited funds of most first aid squads, expensive lifting machinery cannot be afforded. Moreover, commerically available machinery is generally unsuited to moving oxygen tanks in and out of storage compartments.
It is, therefore, a broad, general object of this invention to lift and lower heavy objects without undue physical strain.
It is a more specific object of this invention to safely lift and lower an oxygen tank from an elevated storage compartment of an emergency vehicle without the need for expensive machinery.